Crossing Path
by kathy
Summary: About Patty.....


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in that story. So please don't sue. All the characters belong to FoxFamily Channel and Lion Gate Production.  
Background: Shelby is at Horizon. Few weeks after she placed her stepfather in jail. Peter receives a strange phone call.   
Peter's phone was ringing for a few minutes now. He woke up and slowly moved toward the phone. He picked up the phone.  
- ' Horizon, can I help you?'  
- ' Yeah , can I speak to Shelby Merrick?'   
- ' Do you mind telling me who is calling?'  
- ' An old friend, my name is Patty'  
- ' Well Patty, Shelby is asleep right now and our policy prohibits to disturb student unless it is a family matter, so could you please call tomorrow?'  
- ' I don't think that I could do that, but could tell Shelby that I called and tell her that I am fine and I can't wait until the day our path crosses agai....'  
The phone line was cut of by something and Peter heard screaming in the background. ' Patty, Patty?????" no one answered the phone.   
  
Next morning.  
Shelby walked in Peter's office. Sophie and Peter were sitting on the coach waiting for her. She knocked.   
- 'Come in'  
- ' Hey Peter, you wanted to see me?'  
- 'Yeah, come on in', Shelby, last night I received a very strange call, from ... Patty ...'  
- ' Is this some kind of sick joke, right?'  
- ' No Shelby I am telling the truth, why?'  
- ' Because Patty is dead, she died Peter over nine month ago!!!!!!!'  
Shelby started crying. Sophie looked very surprised. She never saw Shelby so crushed. Peter moved closer to Shelby and hugged her, Peter didn't know what to say. He used up his 'soothing' vocabulary with Shelby. And after everything that happened at home and with her sister, he didn't know what to do. Yes!!!! Peter Scarbrow didn't what to do!!!!!!!.   
- ' What did she say?'  
- ' Who?"  
- 'The person who called, of coarse'  
- ' she asked me if I could tall you that she is fine and I can't wait until the day our path crosses again'  
- ' Peter could you please take me to the Winson St, I need to check something.'  
- ' Why?'  
- ' That where Patty died'  
- ' I will have to check with your mother but I think we could arrange that.'  
- ' Thanks.'  
  
Next morning.  
All the cliffhangers were getting ready to go on the hike. Everyone except Shelby. She was getting ready to face her past, with help from people who tried to put her together: Peter and Sophie. She packed a light bag, with picture of her friend and with some clothes she used to wear. Few seconds later she was all ready to go.   
- 'Hey'  
- 'Scott, what are you doing here? Aren't suppose to go on a hike with rest of the group?'  
- 'Yeah, I'll catch them later, I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave.'  
- 'Well I am coming back '  
- 'Still I wanted to see you before you leave'  
Slowly Scott moved closer to Shelby and kissed her. Then he grabbed his staff and walked out of the dorm, leaving Shelby wondering if that what she was doing was right.  
- ' Come on, Shelby, we are leaving!'  
Quickly Shelby grabbed her staff and ran out of the dorm. She got into the car, and the car took off.  
  
The same evening.  
Peter drove for six hours straight. When they reached their destination, Shelby was the first one to step out of the car. Slowly she moved from the car, went in into the hotel building and up the stairs. She asked desk clerk for keys from room 20A. When Peter and Sophie finally caught up with her, Shelby was already in the elevator. The elevator ride was way too long. It took them about five minutes to get to the 29 floor. After that Shelby slowly approached to the door number 20 A and opened it.   
The room was really simple. One bed, one window, one bathroom. Not towels. Shelby spent about 7 minutes in the room, and then ran outside.  
Peter and Sophie got into the car and started driving away in silence, not knowing what to say. They drove outside the town. When suddenly young girl appeared in front of Peter's car. The car hit the girl. Peter and Shelby jumped out of the car, while Sophie was calling the ambulance. When they got closer to a girl the facial expression of Shelby changed. From 'I don't care anymore' look to ' oh my god'. Shelby started crying. When the ambulance loaded the girl Shelby asked if she could come with ambulance car to the hospital. The paramedics agreed.  
  
In the hospital.  
Shelby was sitting in the girl's room, when Sophie approached her.   
- ' Hey'  
- 'Hey Sophie'  
- ' Do you know the girl Shel?"  
- ' Yeah, it's Patty'  
- ' But I thought she was dead'  
- 'So did I'   
Feedback needed. To Be Continue?  
  
  
  



End file.
